Captive
by Koyemshi
Summary: Summary: Kaname turns 18 and decides to get a sex slave, and Zero is a hunter that was taken captive on a raid of a slave shop. Lots of yaoi, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please give me feedback on this story, I'm not very experienced but I want to be!**

**This story is about Kaname and Zero. Kaname and zero have never met and Zero was never changed into a vampire. Kaname is a pureblood and he goes to buy a sex slave from a store, and he buys Zero!**

Kaname yawned and opened his eyes to a cool, crisp fall night. Even from the inside of his house, his super human abilities could sense the leaves slowly drifting down from the tops of trees. The leaves, yellow, red, orange mixing and spinning in the light breeze like desert sands. Slowly Kaname turned to face his clock; it read 7:00 p.m., he groaned thinking that it was far too early for him to be awake, considering how long a night yesterday had been. His mind begun to wander back to those dull memories…

It was his 18th birthday yesterday. If the choice was his he would never have to attend any more of the lavish parties that were constantly being thrown for him. _Being a pureblood is such a tough job…_ he thought to himself. His companions had to go to some parties like this, but being a pureblood meant that he had to attend them all. All of those parties were the same, hours of fake smiles, listening to 'interesting' stories, and ancient drunk vampires. After turning 18 you were officially an adult in the vampire community, so vampires rarely celebrated any birthday after 18, and that's why this party had been so 'special'. And by special I mean extra long and boring.

Kaname re-closed his eyes, honestly not caring about his birthday. He knew he would have hundreds more, what was the point? He scrunched his eyes tightly closed trying to force himself into a deeper sleep…it didn't work. Kaname tossed and turned drifting just like the leaves, in and out of fitful sleep.

Kaname was snapped out of his semi-conscious state by three taps on his bedroom door. He groaned, used to this ritual awakening, every day since he was able to remember at 10:00p.m. he was awakened by a servant knocking at his door. And every day he rose sleepily from his soft bed, folding his blankets back into their place and smoothing out the wrinkles. Slowly making his way to his bathroom, the door squeaking as he opened it. Walking to the sink he started the water.

While he waited for it to heat up he glanced into the mirror before him, surrounded by a thin fame, the mirror was an image of sheer perfection. His slender shirtless frame led up to a pair of lean yet strong arms. His hair was wound loosely around the soft features of his face, his eyes batted softly as he rubbed at them with his hands. But Kaname did not see the image that was projected towards him, instead his eyes fall empty on his own reflection. The blank eyes of reality meeting the blank eyes staring at him from inside the mirror. He unhurriedly reached his hands down to the now scalding water, cupping some in his hands and splashing it across his face, drops clinging to his cheeks, he reached for a red towel, and wiped the water away.

He turned on the shower with his mind, removing his boxers, and sliding open the clear glass door to his shower. His bathroom had both a shower and a bath tub, he normally used the shower because it saved time, but if he wanted to relax he would use the tub. He slipped into the shower, feeling the water pounding on his slender frame; he ran his hands through his now soaked hair thinking about how he could spend his day.

_I had been wanting to buy a slave_ he thought to himself, _and now that I'm 18 I don't have to get permission from my parents. _Not that his parents didn't want him to have a slave, they were just too busy to bother with him.

_Okay, _he thought to himself, _today I'm going to go out and get a little play thing._

**Meanwhile…**

Zero opened his eyes, mind foggy, head throbbing. He slowly pieced together the fragments of memory he had left from the previous night…

He was on a raid of a wealthy vampires home…they were believed to be capturing humans and turning them into ex-human slaves. _But what happened? __Where am I? _he asked the darkness that surrounded him like a blanket.

The boy tried to reach up to brush his silvery hair out of his eyes, but found that his hands were shackled together and chained to the floor. But with this discovery questions abounded in his mind. He moved his feet and found that they too were bound to the floor. _Oh no, _he thought, panicking. _What if I was captured? _He begun to remember what they had told him about what happens when hunters were taken captive by vampires… He knew he was captured and was either going to be used for food or as a slave. _Oh god I hope they kill me._

Suddenly a bright light flooded the area where he was being held. He winced, his lavander eyes shocked at the sudden change in light. In stepped a woman obviously middle aged but strikingly beautiful. He was immediately drawn to her features when he realized that her eyes were glowing red.

Zero would never tell anyone, but he was scared out of his mind.

"What do you want?" he asked, almost spitting the words out.  
"What do I want?" she asked, sarcastically. "What I want," she said moving down to kneel beside him, "is to know" she said speaking pointedly as she inched closer to him "what gives you hunters the right to break into my peaceful home!" Reaching out wither her small hands and wrapping them around his neck, squeezing tightly, not enough to kill him, but enough to hurt.

"Hua? No answer to that you big bad hunter? Are you very, very sorry?" She asked him, removing her hands so he could speak. His purple eyes were filled with fear, he didn't know how to hide his fear so he did what he always stupidly did.

When he spoke his voice was even raspier than before, "I'm not sorry-". The mysterious vampire smiled, close to laughing. "Okay, I was going to be kind and simply eat you if you would have said sorry. But it looks like you wasn't a little different path than that don't you?"

_What does that even mean? _He thought to himself, feeling the edges of bruises beginning to trace their way around his neck. Then the woman in front of him quickly pulled out a syringe and plunged it deep into his thigh, forcing the liquid into his blood stream, it immediately begun to take effect and Zero's world again darkened.

**-  
Please review...i'm lazy and they will motivate me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote this chapter really fast even though it's a little shorter than the last one, I just thought it was a good stopping place! Thank you all for the reviews, I'm pretty sure that if I was locked in a room with no food I could just eat lots of reviews so… you should just give me some!**

Kaname walked peacefully through the winding hallways of his home. It was an old mansion located deep in the woods that you could easily get lost in if you didn't know your way around. On his way down he notified his servants that he would be leaving, and that he wanted to take his motorcycle.

Finally Kaname reached his front door; he opened it cautiously feeling a cool breeze nip at his nose. He saw from a distance that his motorcycle was waiting for him, and he walked down the long path from his house to his dirt driveway. Once he reached his bike he pulled a black helmet over his head. The striking black helmet perfectly matched the shining black of his bike. He got on his bike and sped down his own private street towards the city.

Once he arrived at the shop he parked out front, a little surprised at the appearance of the store that stood before him. _I know that they have to hide the appearances of these places but this place is just a dump!_ Kaname slowly walked towards that pair of automatic doors beneath a neon sign that read 'XXX'. He crossed into the store eyeing a fat, pimple-faced man who was in his mid 20's sitting behind the cash register. His mouth hung open and the glare of the florescent lighting reflected the pictures of the nudie magazine he was holding off of his thick glasses.

Suddenly a middle aged woman with glowing red eyes appeared near Kaname. She smiled wide revealing a glimmering set of fangs, "Right this way Sir." She led Kaname past rows of X-rated movies, sex toys, and blowup dolls to a door in the back marked 'Staff Only'.

She held the door for him, and revealed a lavishly decorated hallway, blood red carpets led their way to several doors, and she led him past several doors and around a corner. She led him into a room decorated with expensive overstuffed furniture that looked unnaturally soft.

Kaname sat down feeling himself sink down into the fat cushions.

"Hello Sir, how can I help you?" Said the attendant.

"I've come here to buy a slave" Kaname replied, and immediately the woman's eyes lit up and a smile flashed across her face; showing the graceful lines left by hundreds of years of life, "Well you've come to the right place!" She took a seat across from him and leaned in asking, "What gender are we talking?" She quickly dropped all formalities with him.

Kaname laughed at her change in tone, "Male please" he said returning the smile.

"Do you have any other preferences?" she asked.

"No…but I'm in the mood for a surprise actually"

"Okay I'll be back in two shakes" She rushed out of the room, leaving Kaname sinking into what felt like a black hole underneath the pillowcases.

Before too long the woman came back she walked with three slaves following close behind, hands bound behind their backs but feet free to walk. When Kaname saw the three slaves he was immediately intrigued. The first was a thin Asian boy who looked about 16, the second was African and he looked significantly older he was probably in his late twenties, and the last was a Caucasian boy with blonde hair who looked around Kaname's age. The one thing that these three boys shared was their eyes, though the color varied, all thee bore a broken expression void of life. The attendant attached the three ropes to golden hooks that hung off of the wall across from Kaname.

"You may step up and take a closer look if you like" said the attendant.

Kaname stood up and examined all three slaves. There were all attractive but none of them had the spark Kaname wanted, Kaname knew that these slaves had never known freedom, they had always been in these chains from birth, trained and groomed to give sexual pleasure to potential buyers. Because of this none of them had the spark Kaname wanted, "Do you have anything…" he paused searching for the correct word, "…fresher?" he finished.

"This one here is a virgin" she said, gesturing towards that Asian boy.

"Not exactly fresher in that sense" he said, reaching out to hold the Japanese boy's chin, moving the boy's head side to side. "I want something with…a little more life in it"

The attendant frowned, not understanding what he was trying to say. These slaves were specially bred to not have life in them, in the vampire community, owning a slave was like owning a playboy magazine. Slaves were something to be used when you were horny, and then to be put away in a drawer or closet until later. That process doesn't really work if the playboy magazine talks to you.

_What the hell does he want?_ She asked herself, mind racing. _I have that one new human…but he hasn't been trained at all…_

, "We have just gotten one fresh human." She spoke slowly, it was illegal to own human slaves, normally slaves were just very low level vampires sold into slavery at a young age by their poor families. "However, he is not trained whatsoever, we only received him yesterday…." She trailed off, waiting for Kaname's response.

Kaname raised an eyebrow, "and just how exactly did you acquire this slave?" Kaname asked.

"Him and a bunch of hunters raided my house!" She blurted out, failing to hide the anger she felt.

"Why did you take him prisoner?" he asked, curious at her sudden explosion.

"They didn't raid my shop; they raided my house, my home. I would understand it if they raided the shop. I would still be mad, because I'm doing everything legally here, but not this angry!" she paused, trying to calm down. "They killed eight of my servants" she said coldly, "I was only able to kill three of them before they retreated, filthy humans, and then I found this one trying to revive one of his dead comrades." She finished in a monotonously, but with a smile tugging on her lips, "I figured a few hundred years of servitude was a good enough revenge." Kaname too smiled, "Bring him in."

**:D:D:D**

**Looks like Zero and Kaname are getting closer to meeting each other! (and you gotta love that description I gave of the fat kid!) So next chapter Kaname is actually gonna buy Zero, and then quickly rush home to try out his new toy ;D see you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry this chapter is late…I had a birthday celebration…and then got sick from someone at that birthday celebration. It is awesome, I love fevers. **

**Also, I started a poll on my profile, you should check that out =] enjoy the chapter!**

The attendant quickly exited, again leaving Kaname alone. She raced down the winding hallways, eventually entering a dungeon like room.

Zero was slumped in the corner, the attendant slowly walked towards him and when she was close he jumped up trying to attack the vampire who had enslaved him. He had picked the locks that bound him in the dark with a bobby pin once the drugs she had given him wore off.

Zero managed to get a hit on the vampire's abdomen but she had quickly pinned him down, eyes now glowing bright red in the darkness.

Zero yelled struggling to break free, "Get off of me you bitch!"

"You sure are a feisty one. I'm sure the client I have lined up will love you" She smiled again letting out a chuckle. Zero's eyes widened but he quickly masked his fear and in a rush decision he spat in her face.

The vampire's already glowing eyes brightened dramatically, rage feeding her vampire emotions. She reached into her pocket and pulled out another syringe, plunging it into his leg. However she only injected half of the vial, enough to subdue him but not to put him to sleep.

After his body went limp she re-shackled him and carried him back to the room where Kaname was waiting. The attendant entered the room and attached Zero's chain to one of the golden hooks, and she sat him down on one of the chairs.

Kaname gazed at what stood before him with wide eyes. He was memorized by every aspect of the hunter. His chest was very slender, and you could almost see the outline of his ribs beneath his small toned abdomen. His hair was a silvery gray, cut at a medium length but shorter than Kaname's. Kaname eyed Zero curiously, grazing his eyes over small bruises traced their way around his neck, ankles, and wrists, where he had been choked and bound. "Why is he so beat up?" Kaname asked.

"Humans are very…delicate," she said, "he will bruise and break very easily until you change him."

Even though the drugs that had been injected were weighing Zero down, he was trying his best to fight back. His hunter instincts could sense the pureblood that was so close to him and they were telling him to run away. He pried open his eyes so he could see the pureblood. He finally opened his eyes just in time to see Kaname walking towards him. He felt the pureblood grab his chin and lift his heat to make eye contact with this brown haired stranger, and when he met eyes with this pureblood his body broke out in thousands of goose bumps.

When Kaname gazed into the young hunters beautiful lavender eyes he saw so many emotions. First fear, but he could see beneath that other emotions, among them curiosity. Even through the drugs Zero managed to fight back against Kaname's hand moving his head to the right and breaking contact with Kaname's hand. "I'll take him" Kaname said with finality.

"The attendant smiled and quickly ran out to get some paperwork. She returned before too long quickly having Kaname several papers then she asked, "When would you like him delivered?"

"As soon as possible."

Kaname was then escorted out by the attendant; she was obviously thrilled about bringing in a large sum on money on the sale, "Thank you very much! Please come back for any of your future needs." Kaname nodded but did not speak in return. He could not get his mind off of the purchase he just made. He walked out to his sleek motorcycle.

When Kaname arrived home he quickly got off of his motorcycle, drifting gracefully though the night air towards his house. Once inside Kaname was greeted by one of his servants. "Is there anything you need Kaname?" the servant asked.

"Yes," Kaname responded, "has a package arrived for me?"

"Oh, yes sir, he is in your room as you requested. However, he is still heavily drugged and you need to wait until the drugs wear off before you can change him to a vampire."

"All right," Kaname said, adding, "Make sure no one disturbs me tonight."

"Yes sir."

Kaname ascended the stairs anxious to see Zero again.

Kaname arrived at the end of a long hallway, at a dark, black painted wood door. H slowed now, savoring the moment he reached out to lay a hand on the cold door handle. He gently turned the knob feeling the human presence on the other side of this door. He opened the door, revealing a lavishly decorated room, a thick red carpet covered the floors and there was two plush black chairs angled towards each other in front of a window that had the black drapes pulled shut. There was no overhead light, only small dim lamps resting on tables near the chairs and bed.

Lastly there was a large bed with the iron rod head board pushed up against a wall. The bed was covered in fine comforters and pillows. Resting atop the bed was Kaname's birthday gift to himself. Kaname stepped towards the bed in complete silence examining the beautiful creature that he now called his own.

Zero was lying across the bed, his head propped up by a pillow. His silver hair fell away from his face, and his eyes were halfway parted. He was struggling to be awake, and he was awake as he could be considering that he was drugged.

His arms were bound to one of the bed posts by a pair of black metal handcuffs. He was clothed in a simple outfit, a think white shirt and a pair of long pajama pants. As Kaname continued to gaze over the beautiful figure before him he became more and more aroused. But he remembered the clerk's warning that the drugs slowed the human to vampire change, and he didn't want to ruin this precious new thing.

Kaname crept towards the bed, gazing into Zero's purple silted eyes. He slowly reached out to caress the bruises that still in circled Zero's neck. _Well_ Kaname thought, _I guess I should probably check to see if he has any more damage…_

Finding justification for the actions that were to come he grabbed a small key off of the bedside table and removed the handcuffs that bound Zero. Once the cuffs were undone Zero's arms fell limp at his sides. Gently Kaname slid the white shirt over the silver haired boy's head and gently tossed it to the floor. Kaname then climbed onto the bed, kneeling over his new acquisition. He knelt so that the Zero's body lay between his knees.

Kaname bent over, brushing some silver hair out of the boy's eyes. He ran his finger slowly over the body beneath him tracing over his lean chest.

Zero floated on the line between being conscious and unconscious, he felt Kaname slowly caressing light purple bruises that matched his eyes so well. He was confused by the soft caresses left by the pureblood, he had never felt a gentle touch like this before, and he had also never been so close to a vampire. The mix of the soft touches and his screaming instincts was overwhelming for his drugged mind.

Zero felt a presence directly above him, and then he felt a tingling sensation on his lips. Kaname had given Zero a kiss. Kaname felt that their first kiss should be small and innocent; after all he didn't want to get ahead of himself. Kaname didn't know where his limits were with Zero, he didn't know if when he started he would be able to stop himself.

Kaname bent down to kiss Zero again, but his lips lingered longer than they had the first time, and Zero's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

_What's going on?_ Zero wondered to himself, feeling his head spin.

It was then Kaname decided what he would do, _I know what will wake him up_ Kaname thought with a smile.

Kaname pulled down Zero's pajama pants, tossing them aside like the shirt. Zero closed his eyes, submitting to the drugs that pulsed sluggishly through his veins, feeling Kaname's fingers trace down his naked body, causing him to break out in shivers.

Kaname bent his head between Zero's legs letting out a breath of hot air onto Zero's quickly hardening member. Then Kaname slowly moved his finger over Zero's erection before quickening his pace.

Zero let out a breathy moan, the drugs in his system not letting him fully understand what was going on. Kaname lowered his head down and licked Zero from base to tip. This action tore a breathy gasp out of Zero, Kaname relentlessly continued running his tongue over Zero's member. Then Kaname took Zero fully into his mouth. Zero let out a full on moan, pleasure flooding his system as he felt Kaname's heat surrounding him. Kaname held back the smile he felt at hearing Zero's pleasure aloud. For some reason Kaname felt that he needed to give this new slave all the pleasure that he could to insure that he would stay loyal to him. After all the only thing keeping Zero complacent were the drugs in his system, and those would eventually wear off, then Kaname would have to handle Zero on his own.

Eventually the pleasure Zero was feeling consumed him, Kaname's movements pushed Zero over the edge, and his world was taken over by the molten pool of white hot pleasure that had gathered in his stomach.

After his release Zero's eyes slid shut, and a small smile hung on his face even in his sleep. Kaname found himself filled with his own need now that Zero was asleep, both is fangs and his cock both ached, desperately in need if attention.

Kaname felt himself leaning towards Zero, his fangs desperately wanted to sink deep into Zero's neck, to feel his flesh between his teeth, to taste his delicious blood. Kaname got close enough to let his fangs lightly brush Zero's neck. Quickly Kaname pulled himself away, _NO_, he thought to himself, struggling to pry himself away from Zero's beautiful body.

He ran through another door in his room, into the bathroom, he slammed the door behind himself. Panting he pressed his back up against the door and slid down to a sitting position. He ran his fingers through his hair, _that was close,_ he thought to himself.

Once he had calmed down he walked over to the sink, he splashed his face with cool water, and when he felt he was cooled down enough he walked back into his bedroom. He walked past the bed Zero was laying on and sat down in one of the large black chairs. Eventually Kaname fell asleep, and his dreams were filled with ideas of how to enjoy Zero in the future.

**Hahaha finally right! I know Zero was acting not like himself, but he got a full dose of drugs before he was sent to Kaname's so he doesn't even know what's going on. **

**Next chapter I'm planning on giving Zero more personality, and he is gonna be a handful for Kaname!**

** Okay, now review, then go to my profile and cote on the poll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gagagaaaa how are you guys doin'? I'm doin' okay  
I got raspberry soda, and it is sooooo good. I drink it 24/7 =] =] =]  
=S fizzy goodnesss….**

The next morning three quick taps awakened Kaname, and he smiled remembering the previous night, _that was way better than some vampire party_, he thought.

He glanced over at Zero who was still asleep on the bed. Quietly Kaname rose, going to get Zero some breakfast, secretly knowing that this would be his last meal as a human.

"What would you like for breakfast Kaname?" asked one of the female cooks.

"I don't know…what do humans like?" Kaname asked, breaking out into a gorgeous smile, unable to hide his excitement.

"Ummmm…" said the vampire cook, "I could make a nice scrambled eggs and bacon if you'd like that."

"Okay," said Kaname, "I'll take double the normal amount, I'm feeling very hungry."

"Would you like some blood tablets as well?" the cook asked as Kaname was heading out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess I'll take a couple" Kaname said, secretly thinking to himself, _I've already got a tasty little snack waiting for me upstairs._

Kaname walked out to the garden enjoying the scents of autumn that drifted around him. When the food was ready a servant came and told Kaname, who took the food and quickly began rushing up the stairs to deliver Zero his meal.

Once in the room Kaname quietly closed the door behind him. Zero looked like he was still asleep, so Kaname sat down the breakfast tray on the bedside table. Kaname wasn't sure how to wake Zero up, so he quietly sat on the bed next to him and gently leaned over to shake to shake his shoulder to wake him up.

Zero gently slid his eyes open silently eyeing Kaname, then without any warning he turned sharply and brought his clenched fist into contact with Kaname's jaw, sending Kaname spinning off of the bed and onto the floor.

_Fuuuuuuuck,_ Kaname thought, seeing stars flash through his vision

Zero quickly stood up and ran towards the door, but when he pulled against the door it refused to budge.

_Oh shit…_ Zero thought. This was as far as he had planned, he had expected to open the door and make a break for it, and he thought that it would be an easy escape if he could get past the vampire keeping him captive. Zero turned around to try and run towards the window, but Kaname was standing directly behind him, with a very pissed off look on his face.

"Why don't we both just sit down for a minute, Zero?" Kaname spoke calmly, but Zero could feel his aura was blistering hot, he could tell that Kaname was furious.

"Why don't you let me go and then we can save ourselves the time." Zero responded despite Kaname's threatening presence. Kaname sighed, as calmly as he could he said, "Zero, I don't think you fully understand what is going on, have a seat, I'll fill you in and you can eat some breakfast."

Under normal circumstances Zero would have refused, probably he would have even tried to punch Kaname again, but he hadn't eaten since before he was captured. Hunger could make Zero do crazy things.

Kaname sat the platter covered with delicious bacon and eggs in on the floor and walked away to sit on one of the chairs near the window. Zero cautiously walked towards the food, his stomach forcing him to sit down and eat. He slowly reached out and snagged a piece of bacon and quickly ate it to lessen the pain he felt in his stomach. Zero kept his eye on Kaname fearful that the pureblood would turn on him if he looked away for even a second.

Watching Zero slowly begin to eat, Kaname began to fill Zero in on what had become of him, "Well Zero, I'm sure you remember the mission that you were on before you were captured. You raided the owner of a slave shop's house. It wasn't really your fault I guess, just some kind of mix up, because no slave shop owners keep any merchandise at their house, pretty much from the moment you accepted your mission you were doomed. Once the owner realized what was going on she and her servants fought your little gang off. You killed a couple of her men, and she killed a couple of yours, you were captured as a kind of revenge I guess. She felt that selling you off as a slave would be punishment enough for what the hunters did to her house."

By now Zero had already finished most of the food on the tray, his hunger was completely satisfied, and he begun trying to figure a way out of the house before Kaname changed him into a vampire. Zero turned his head so he could see the door to the bathroom, _maybe he has a window in there or something I can sneak out of. _He thought quickly, Zero stood and ran towards the bathroom door, hoping that escape laid behind the door as he reached for the knob. But instead of his fingers reaching the knob, his hand was grabbed by an icy fist. Kaname's eyes burned red, the aura that floated around him filled Zero with pure terror.

"L-let go of me." Zero stuttered trying to maintain his outer calm, when on the inside he was feeling less and less hope of escape.

Kaname's eyes remained slightly red, but he could sense Zero's fear, so he tried to calm himself down. "Let me make this clear Zero." Kaname said firmly, "You belong to me, I paid a good deal of money to buy you, and I'm not going to let you get away."

Zero swallowed slowly, feeling the reality of Kaname's message sink in. Zero could tell that Kaname was a pureblood by the obvious strength that he possessed but he didn't know if Kaname was planning on changing him into a vampire, so even through his fear he asked, "A-are you going to kill me?" Zero choked out.

A wide smile spread across Kaname's face, "No," Kaname said with a chuckle, "that would be a waste of my time and money." Zero, moved on to the next thought in his mind, "Are you going to eat me?"

Kaname slowly pulled Zero towards him, he was still griping his hand firmly, and with lightning fast speed he and Zero were on top of the bed, with Zero lying with Kaname kneeling on top of him.

Slowly Zero thought to himself_…He's going to turn me…into…a…a…a vampire._

Zero begun to struggle, trying again to punch Kaname off of him, but Kaname had already seen this trick from Zero, he was actually expecting it. So with the assistance of his vampire speed he locked Zero's incoming hand with the handcuffs. "Sorry Zero, but if I'm ever going to be able to really use you I have to do this."

Zero did not understand what Kaname was saying, but one of his hands was still held by Kaname's fist, and the other was bound by a handcuff that had been attached to the headboard. He felt Kaname's soft tongue on his neck, slowly moving up and down. Kaname could barley restrain himself, his fangs were aching as he ran his tongue over Zero's soft flesh, enjoying the small whimper that he heard deep in Zero's throat.

Finally Kaname bit down into Zero's neck, not too deep, Kaname knew that if he bit too hard he could possibly scar Zero and he didn't want to mess up his perfect little toy. Kaname tasted Zero's blood and was overwhelmed; he had never tasted anything as delicious in his entire life. Zero's blood had many flavors to it, it was sweet but not too strong. Kaname could also slightly taste Zero's emotions through his blood; he could taste Zero's fear, along with his strong confusion and grief.

Zero could feel his blood being painfully taken from him, along with his humanity. Once Kaname let go of Zero's neck he slowly began to lick the wounds he had left, they began to close and Zero passed out, the change from human to vampire already beginning throughout his body.

After Zero had fallen asleep, Kaname was left awake with his thoughts, he still had a full night ahead of him, so he stood up, frowning to see that he had accidentally spilled some of Zero's blood on his white shirt. He removed his shirt, heading towards the shower, but not before setting two blood tablets on the bedside table beside the sleeping Zero.

As Kaname went through the motions of a somewhat normal day, Zero was left on his own to deal with the changes that were overcoming his body. He had quickly broken out in a sweat and was twisting and turning around on Kaname's bed, one hand still chained to the headboard by the black pair of handcuffs.

Zero's entire DNA was being rewritten, his teeth began to throb, and his head began to spin, he felt as though he was hungry, but in a way that he had never felt before. This was not just a nagging stomach hunger, this hunger was bloodlust, and Zero was starving. Even though Kaname had tried not to take too much of Zero's delicious blood, he had taken just enough to leave Zero hungry for blood.

**Okay, kinda a dark end to this chapter but I laughed a lot while I was writing the punch…it was an idea that came out of nowhere…Zero was still acting a little funny this chapter, but I'm sure you wouldn't act normal if you knew that your entire life as a human was going to come to an end!**

**And the results of the poll show that 26ish of you voted, 7 of you voted for ****Short close together chapters and 19 of you voted for longer chapter's longer time between updates**

**Soooo longer chapter's longer time between updates wins! (and if you didn't vote, you can't complain!)**


End file.
